Before The Dawn
by Diesty-chan
Summary: Okies this is my first Escaflowne fic! Its HitomiVan! Using the lyrics from Before the Dawn by Evanesence! Its set three eyars after hitomi returns to Earth! Please read and review?


Disclaimer: Okies if I owned Escaflowne I would make them do a second series but that will never happen so I don't own it, unfortunately! Also I don't own the song Before the Dawn by Evanescence I just wanted to use it cuz it's a beautiful song. 

Author Notes: Well howdy how peeps! Diesty-chan has now gone onto writing Escaflowne fics aswell as Beyblade and eventually Hellsing! So yeah I hope you like my one-shot songfic. Also if you have the song by Evanescence listen to it! Also I would like to dedicate this fic to my good friend Penalty-chan, check out her fics, they're mint! And all the Hitomi/Van fans, as I am one too! So yeah enough of my ramblings and onto the fic! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before The dawn 

_~Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you~_

Hitomi looked at the stars that hung in the midnight sky accompanied by a big white full moon, where she knew Gaea rested behind it. She did this ritual every night of looking at the hidden planet for three years now. She missed her soul mate who lived on that planet. King Van Fanel. She remembered how she and he would spend nights just looking at the stars after the war with Zaibach. She had started to wonder if she'd ever see her raven haired King again. She stationed her elbows on the window ledge and rested her face in her hands with her back arched due to the position she was in.

His jet-black hair ruffled in the cool wind. Two large white, feathered wings pushed against the wind in an elegant grace, causing the older teen to soar. He was determined to reach his destiny. The Mystic Moon. The sunrays danced over his form. Causing his wings to have a golden glow to them. His chocolate orbs also glistened a golden colour and his tanned body shone like bronze. He was high above the clouds, where underneath the sun was setting. He was heading towards the large moon behind the smaller grey one, away from the sun. On the coloured moon was his love. Hitomi Kanzaki. It was time for her to return. The Draconian King knew this from the pink pendant the honey blonde had gave him when she parted. The pink gem that was ancient Atlantican jewellery began to glow as the wind danced around it on the lad's tanned chest. Before the boy could blink he was bathed in a column of white light. He felt his body being carried away, but he left his wings out where they protruded from his back. And now it was time for the Winged Goddess to return.

_~ I am nothing but more than to see you again~_

Hitomi's figure shot up as her backyard was filled with a white light. She then saw the slender frame of a young man with large white-feathered wings sprouting from his back; make contact with the dew filled grass. She instantly recognized him even though he was still bathed in the mysterious light. Then the light suddenly vanished as quick as it had appeared, leaving the young man behind. Hitomi stared at the older teen. He glanced around and then saw Hitomi in the window. He flicked some of his raven hair out of his eyes with the swift movement of his head. His dark eyes lit up as they fixed onto a pair of emerald eyes. A happy smiled found itself on his lips. Suddenly Hitomi found herself being dashed down the stairs to the back door, that lead to the backyard in which where the angel stood. Hitomi dashed out the door and stood on the porch studying the familiar man. He was a lot taller now and he looked older. He had toned up more and his jet-black wild hair was a tad longer, but not much. But his chocolate coloured eyes remained the same, just more softer now. She looked at his wings, which appeared longer from what she remembered. A few loose feathers floated to the ground.  He still wore the same attire. Tanned trousers with brown mid-shin boots, but his red shirt was missing because of his wings. It was her love, Van Fanel.

No words could describe her feelings at the moment she ran to him.

Van looked at her studying her, like she was with him. She certainly had changed. For one she was now a fully-grown woman, with long honey brown hair that touched her mid back. She wasn't in that weird uniform but a black pair of trousers and a fitted pink t-shirt with a black cardigan-jacket over it. She was just as pretty as before and if not more beautiful then ever. He blushed slightly at her beauty.

She ran to him, and he embraced her wrapping his arms tightly around her. She was much smaller than him now. She nuzzled her head into his upper chest. Her long hair brushed against his bare chest, slightly tickling him. Van rested his chin on the top if her head, closing his eyes. Hitomi too had closed her eyes, taking in the warmth of his body and his scent. She could hear his heart beat in rhythm with her own. He was very real, so she knew it wasn't a dream.

Van smelt the fruity scent of her hair, cradling his most precious being in his life. His Hitomi. He could feel her frame embraced next to his, so he knew he had gotten to her. And now he just wanted this perfect moment to last forever.

_~And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away~_

"Van?" She said softly, looking up at him still in his embrace.

He smiled at her, happiness fuelled his whole being. And he knew that he would always have that feeling now. "Hitomi you know why I'm here." He stated more than asked, with a soft and gentle tone.

"Yes I do Van. My pendant called out to me in my dreams." She told him, allowing her fingers to play with her tear shaped gem pendant that she hadn't seen for three years.

Van entangled one of his arms from around her and ran his fingers along hers, then they laced them together. 

"Oh Van I've missed you so much!" She said with watery eyes that glinted the happiness she felt.

"I know." He removed his arms and placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it gently. Hitomi closed her eyes and tilted her head from his touch. "Hitomi will you stay with me forever?" Van asked randomly, causing Hitomi to blink open her jade green eyes.

She looked at Van's serious face and her fingers found themselves stroking his tanned cheek. Her emerald orbs connected with his chocolate orbs. "Of course I will. We will always be together."

Van smiled at her and lowered his face closer to hers. Hitomi closed her eyes as Van kissed her lips so soft and emotionally with love and affection also mixed into it.

Hitomi opened her eyes after Van pulled away from their first ever kiss. She was stunned to find herself in the air. Van had wrapped his arms around her waist, using his still retracted wings had rose off the ground.

"Shall we go Hitomi?" Van asked.

"Yes Van, take me home?" She smiled at him, referring to Gaea as home. Van flapped his wings and they rose further into the sky.

~We'll be lost before the dawn~ 

Van headed to the moon with Hitomi scooped up in his arms. She had placed her hands around the back of his neck. Her face snuggled in his chest; she closed her eyes but wasn't sleeping.

Van noticed the mid-night sky had started to get a reddish-amber hint to it on the horizon. The morning air danced in his floppy hair and ruffled his white feathers from the largest to the tiny whispery fluffy feather. He breathed in the fresh scent of the cool air, savouring its dawn feel.

Then like earlier the pillar of mysterious light appeared around him, surrounding the Dragon King and Winged Goddess.

Hitomi opened her eyes as she felt the warmth of the light, not to mention the lightness of her body weight. She looked at Van who to was experiencing the same feeling. He held onto her tighter and she did the same in return.

His dark eyes fixated on her emerald green eyes and he smiled. "We'll be lost before dawn." He said to her.

Hitomi smiled at him and then snuggled back on him as the white light disappeared, leaving them in the midnight sky off Gaea. Van pumped his wings, rising a little, and then he flexed his wings out to their full span and glided swiftly on the wind.

_~If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love~_

Hitomi snuggled more into Van as they flew to Fanelia, to Van's castle. Van looked down at her and noticed she was now asleep. She looked like an angel in his arms, he thought. He looked ahead being guided by the light of the two moons that hung in the sky. The moons light shone on the Human and Draconian, giving them each a silver shine. 

Van saw the Fanelian city coming up and his newly built castle in which he was glad to see. Even though he never wanted to let Hitomi down, she couldn't sleep in his arms while in flight. He landed softly on the castle rooftop, careful not to wake the honey blonde. He retracted his wings back into his back.

_~Then let me never ever awake again~_

Van placed Hitomi down on the bed, trying not to wake her but was unsuccessful. 

"Van?" She fluttered her eyes emerald eyes open and looked at the raven-haired king.

"I didn't want to wake you." Van said in a low voice in the silent room. He sat down on the bed next to her. 

"Are we on Gaea?" She asked, scanning her eyes around the room.

"Yeah and we're in my castle." He answered her question with a smile.

Hitomi smiled and closed her eyes.

"You must be tired, I'll leave you to get sum rest." He got up ready to leave her.

"Van?" She was sat up now, after feeling a difference in the weight on the bed. He turned and looked at her and vice versa with Hitomi. "Could you stay with me? Could you hold me?" She hesitated. "So I know this isn't a dream?" She thought she sounded stupid but she just wanted to be in his arms.

Van closed his eyes and agreed with a nod, Hitomi smiled. Van opened his eyes and climbed into the bed, sitting up against the wall. Hitomi snuggled up to him wrapping an arm around his front. She looked up at him. "I know this isn't a dream now." She then closed her eyes and Van pulled her closer. 

"If this a dream let me never wake again." Van stated, closing his eyes and listening to the soft sound of Hitomi's breathing and the thumping heart beat that was in time with his own. Hitomi soon fell asleep on him into a dream that would be her reality when she woke.

_~And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away~_

Van stroked Hitomi's long honey blonde hair as she slept on him. She had a happy smile on her face and she snuggled to him more. Van remained to lace his fingers through her hair. It had seemed like a lifetime since he had held her through the night like this, stroked her hair like this, and just generally how close they had been and now were.

Van knew that when she left him three years ago that he would see her again. But he didn't count on how hard it was, even though he had re-built Fanelia's city and regained his government; he always felt the emptiness that Hitomi had filled, and now she was back on Gaea the emptiness had gone again Van's heart felt complete once again.

Hitomi's pink pendant caught the moons light and reflected the light, catching Van's attention. He unlaced his fingers from Hitomi's hand, studying it. It held a little of Atlantis' power which Van was grateful for. Using both hands he untied it from the back of his neck. He then carefully slid it around Hitomi's neck, giving it back to his Winged Goddess. After all it was hers. She stirred from his touch and mumbled something. He couldn't make out what she said but chuckled as he thought it was cute. He returned to his routine of stroking her hair as he looked at the two moons, which were visible through the window.

_~ We'll be lost before the dawn ~_

Golden, amber and red streaks blended in with the midnight sky as the sun was rising over the Fanelian landscape. It peeped slightly through a certain castle window and a golden wave washed over a sleeping couple. The guy that was sat up against the wall, was woke by the rays of light. He flickered open his mahogany eyes, which looked amber with the sun reflected on them. He still had one hand in the girl's hair and the other laced with the girl's fingers. She was still asleep on his chest. He didn't want to disturb his sleeping beauty. So he tried to get some more sleep, as it was only the dawn.

_~Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream~_

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" A woman called on the other side of the door to her room.

"Huh?" The honey blonde blinked her jade green eyes open. It took her a while to focus. She then remembered where she was. In the four walls of her room. She looked confused at first to wonder why she wasn't in her bed. She then realised she had fallen asleep on her seat under her bay window again. 

"Not again!" She mumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The words having two meanings to them. She looked out the window, and where the moon had hung the previous night was the big yellow sun. She looked at the clock on her wall.

"Ahhh! Crap!" Hitomi's mother heard her daughter yell rummaging around her room. Then the door tore open and a honey blonde blur was all Hitomi's mother saw.

"Ahhh! Books!" Hitomi yelled next, racing back up the stairs and back into her room.

Her mother blinked. "Hitomi?" She was slightly confused.

Hitomi rushed out her room and called to her mother as she dashed down the stairs. "Late for college! Love you mom! See you later!" Then the door was heard slam.

Hitomi's mother was just left to stand there blinking.

Van blinked open his chocolate eyes. He looked at his bed and again it was empty just like the previous mornings. He groaned lying on his stomach and slamming a pillow over his head.

He had dreamt of the same dream he'd been having for three months now. And every time it seemed so real, but he'd wake up on his own. Why was he having this dream, he wondered. Suddenly a pink glow shone from underneath his chest. He slowly pushed himself up, looking at the pendant. It was glowing a bright pink and Van remembered his dream. He smiled realising it was a vision and that what he dreamt would come true. The King jumped up, gathering his clothes and affects that were flung around his room, and noisily may I mention.

"Miss Kanzaki!" A tutor called to Hitomi, who was staring out the window. She hadn't heard the tutor as she was still wondering about the dream she last night. She too like Van had been having the same dream for three months. She didn't know why she was dreaming about Van? Or her return to Gaea? She did miss him but was it enough for her to call to her pendant, that he wore.

She was soon snapped out her thoughts. "Miss Kanzaki!" The tutor sounded very annoyed.

"Huh?" Hitomi shot round to an angry looking tutor.

"Miss Kanzaki, would you like to share with the class what's so interesting outside the window?" He stressed out.

"Umm, nothing Mr. Shoe. Sorry." She scratched the back of her head and looked apologetic. Giggles were heard from the class as the tutor went back to the front of the room and continued his lecture.

_~Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away~_

Hitomi was once again looking outside the window at the full moon, but this time she was sat on the porch in the backyard with a mug of hot coco. She took a sip and suddenly a white pillar of light appeared before her in her backyard. She dropped her coco with the suddenness of the light appearing. The mug hit the floor smashing instantly; the hot, steamy liquid went everywhere.

She watched as a figure with big white feathered wings sprouting from his back made touch down on the wet grass. Hitomi's mouth dropped open as the light dissolved leaving the angel behind. She pinched herself to check it was real this time, and in response she got a sore arm and an "ouch", indicating it was real. Hitomi stared at The angel and knew it was her love, Van Fanel. He looked just like he had in the dream, and more gorgeous than ever.

Van looked up at the window like in the dream, but only disappointment filled his face, as Hitomi wasn't there. He didn't realise she was standing on the porch until her familiar voice called out to him.

"Van?" She said shyly. He snapped his head round to the porch to see Hitomi standing there. He studied her; she looked the same as she did in the vision. The long honey blonde hair, the pink fitted T-shirt under a black cardigan type coat, and black baggy trousers. Her eyes dazzled under the moonlight. "H-Hitomi?" He stuttered out amazed by her beauty.

Hitomi soon found herself embraced in Van's arms, with them wrapped around her. She snuggled into his chest, realising just how much taller he was now. She inhaled his scent as she snuggled next to him.

Van too was enjoying the perfect moment. He felt Hitomi's warmth next to his bare chest, her long honey blonde hair tickled him, he wanted to chuckle from the touch but decided against it as he didn't want to ruin the perfect moment. He closed his eyes, smelling Hitomi's fruity scent. 

"Van?" Hitomi looked up at him with pretty green eyes. 

Van smiled at his Winged Goddess. "Hitomi you know why I'm here, don't you?" He found himself asking her, although she and he knew the answer. It felt de-ja-vu, but it wasn't. 

Hitomi noticed her pendant around his tanned neck. She played with it in her fingers.  "Yes I do Van. My pendant called out to me in my dreams." She realised that's what her dream was about, what's happening now. Her return to Gaea.

Van entangled one of his arms from around her shoulders and ran it along her fingers that were playing with the pendant until they finally laced together.

"Oh van I've missed you so much!" Her green eyes shone like emeralds and gleamed with so much affection and love.

"I know." He entangled his other arm and placed it on her cheek, caressing it gently. Hitomi closed her eyes and tilted her head from his soft touch.

"Hitomi will you stay with me forever?" Van asked randomly. Hitomi blinked her green eyes open at the question. She smiled when she saw Van was being serious. 

She then moved her hand to his tanned cheek and started stroking the tanned flesh. Her emerald eyes locked with his chocolate eyes. "Of course I will Van. We will always be together."

Van smiled as he lowered his face closer to her's. Hitomi closed her eyes as her lips brushed with Van's. Hitomi wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Van placed his arms around Hitomi's waist as the kiss deepened with passion and love.

When Van pulled away from their first and passionate kiss. Hitomi was left stunned, first by the way Van had kissed her and secondly that they had risen several feet of the ground due to Van's ability to fly.

"Shall we go Hitomi?" The raven-haired young King asked, scooping her up in his arms. 

"Yes Van, take me home." She held onto his shoulders tightly. Van flexed his wings out to their full span and flew further into the night, heading to the moon. Pretty much soon after a column of light surrounded the Angel and the Winged Goddess, transporting them back to Gaea.

_~ We'll be lost before the dawn ~_

Sunrays peeped through the castle window and washed over a sleeping couple. The guy, who lay next to the honey blonde, caught the sunrays and was woken by the rays. He fluttered his chocolate orbs open and looked at his sleeping Diety next to him, who was also bathed in the golden sunlight, but didn't stir. He looked outside at the window, it was dawn. He had held Hitomi for most if the night since they had arrived on Gaea. He was still lost in his thoughts to not notice that Hitomi was awake.

"Van?" She asked sleepily, looking at his brown eyes that appeared amber in the sunlight. 

"Sorry did I wake you?" He asked apologetically.

"No I was already awake." She smiled.

His eyes danced with happiness. "Well it's only dawn, you should try get some more sleep. I'll still be here in the morning when you wake, I promise." He then leaned over and kissed her. He then hugged her closer to him and watched her as she drifted asleep. The pink-gemmed pendant that he had replaced around her neck glistened from the sun's rays. Van knew that this was no dream, but reality. He smiled closing his eyes. The Dragon King was finally reunited with his Winged Goddess.

So there you have it! My first Escaflowne ficcy! I hope you liked it? I personally think some of the paragraphs suck but it's a nice song by Evanescence! I'm sorry if there are anymore mistakes, I have read through it but you can't always see them. Anyway any reviews would be nice or flames but I wont take too kindly to them! Anyway I'm off to write more fics that are stuck in my head! Laterz and thanks for taking the time to read my one-shot.

Diesty-chan


End file.
